Batmans gone
by Vincent Armone
Summary: After the death of rachel Bruce Wayne gives up his cape, plunging Gotham into chaos and causing the joker to lose whats ever left of his mind.


Good night sweet Gotham.

Alfred took the empty bottle of vodka from Bruce Wayne's sagging hand, this time he knew that the dark knight was truly dead, and all that was left was this broken man. Turning to leave, no longer able to look at this once mighty hero, now fallen, Alfred was surprised by the raspy voice, Am I that horrible to look at? Is this drunken man alone in his easy chair so hideous? Alfred stopped but did not turn, master Wayne I have and always will be your friend, and if you no longer feel that Gotham needs Batman, well then I guess that's your choice, but I will not watch you kill yourself, no sir I just won't. I killed her Alfred, I let the Joker get the best of me and it killed her. Bruce Wayne leaned forward and began to cry, sir you did not kill Rachel the joker did and once you start to understand that the sooner you can move on with your life. Alfred burn everything destroy it all, Alfred walked from the room silent as Bruce rose on two unsteady legs, stumbling to the massive front window Bruce could see Gotham glowing in the distance. I am sorry I am a coward but somewhere out there is the true hero you need, and one day you will all live in peace, Good night sweet Gotham. Bruce once again stumbling made his way to the stairs leading up to his master bedroom, he turned out the lights and ascended into darkness, and Batman was no more.

1.

The joker no more

The joker smashed the old yellow lamp up against the wall and wailed, were the hell is he God dam it! Looking around the joker let out his trade mark cackle, No people I must be going nuts? For months I have done everything that a good criminal should do, have I not? I have killed, I have robbed, I have even stooped as low, as to pick pocketing, and you would think that after all we been through, after all we have meant to each other, that at least he would call me. The Joker turned towards a broken mirror and looked at the scared non painted face looking back at him, you took my face Batman, the face of chaos, the one people feared and respected, you took it, but I will find it again, and when I do I will also find you, and boy will we dance, boy will we once again Embrace. Laughing wildly the Joker smashes his head into the already jagged mirror, screaming as he wipes his hand across his bloody forehead," WERE ARE YOU? WHY HAVE GONE? Falling to his knees the joker cries for the first time since he was a child, Suddenly he looks up, the cracks in the ceiling as jagged as his smile, Batman look at what you have done to me, you have made me human and for that, oh for that you will one day pay, and next time it won't be someone you love who dies no, no next time it will be you my old friend, first you then me, then it will be us, forever one in hell, once again laughing the joker rolls over and begins to sleep, Till we met again my friend, till we met again.

To be continued

2.

A note to Gordon

Commissioner Gordon picked up the coffee on his desk and drank it with one big gulp, not even noticing the cigarettes that he put out in it. Leafing through his mail he felt like just tossing the whole pile in the trash and going home. Reaching for the waste basket he was stopped by the plain white envelope with just the word commissioner written on it, slicing it open and removing the note, he could not believe what he was reading.

Dear Commissioner Gordon

I am sorry but I can no longer be the hero that you and the people of Gotham have come to depend on. The death of Rachael and my failure to protect her have been too much for me to deal with; I must leave for if I do not, I fear that more lives will be lost. So with my deepest apologies Batman is no more, please forgive me and good bye.

Formally yours Batman

Gordon was stunned, so much so that he did not hear as his secretary Ann enters his office. Commissioner you okay. Gordon looks up from the note and removes his glasses, rubbing his eyes he whispers, Ann Call everyone in to work, Why sir? Because all hells about to break loose.


End file.
